


Flowers in Your Hair

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, M/M, Smut, Threesome, slight crack, smudges of angst, sort of, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's life had taken a nosedive into completly weird. But what he saw now, put weird right out of the orbit and into another dimension at the same time. His mind went completely blank and opted for playing the X-Files theme in repeat. "I've officially entered the Twilight Zone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat with checkerboardom over at tumblr.

Cisco's life had certainly taken a turn for the even weirder. Not that his life had resembled anything normal in the last years. But ever since his doppelgänger had miraculously turned up alive and Eobard Thawne had clawed his way back to existence, weird had taken a notch up. Especially after these two assholes had laid eyes on each other for the first time. It had been like a Disney movie for evil, soul-destroying murderers, with all the love at first sight and short-lived mutual pining going on. The only thing missing had been singing animals. Probably only because they hadn't encountered the right meta-human, yet.

One of the good side effects of this ridiculous love affair was, that both of them were too occupied with each other to even contemplate doing any damage to the people Cisco cared about. Or perhaps they contemplated it, but were too busy to do anything about it.

One of the negative side effects of this ridiculous love affair was, that he had to witness it.

Thanks Zoom. Thanks for being so evil that Team Star Labs was forced to work with two besotted supervillains. Thanks for the memories, that Cisco didn't need.

And there were plenty of memories now that Cisco didn't need at all. Like the soft smiles these two gave each other, or the eye-fucking accross the room, or the actual fucking he had walked in far too often by accident. Even though he was sure that it wasn't completely by accident, given that he had ended up in the middle of them quite a few times. Cisco was also quite sure that he wasn't the only one who had ended up in this particularly demented menage-a-trois now and again. But like hell was he going to ask Barry or Harry about all the times they had walked into their resident evil lovebirds. There were things he really, really didn't want to know.

So yes, Cisco's life had taken another nosedive into completly weird.

What he saw now, put weird right out of the orbit and into another dimension at the same time. His mind went completely blank and opted for playing the X-Files theme in repeat. "I've officially entered the Twilight Zone."

Reverb lazily dragged his gaze over to him, raising one of his eyebrows, and Cisco felt his soul shrivel up a little more. He knew exactly from whom his double had picked up that habit. Thawne wasn't even looking at him, too focused on the task at his hands. Namely brading Francisco's long hair. With flowers. Lovely flowers admittedly.

But. Flowers. Red poppies to be precise.

"Wouldn't Sliders be a more apt comparison?" Eobard murmured and with a flourish wrapped a scrunchy around the braid he had just finished. "There, done."

Cisco gaped at him for a moment. He knew it had been a mistake to introduce Dr. Wells back in the day to popular culture. "You I'm not even talking to, anymore."

Francisco propelled himself upwards and did a short twirl, arms outstretched and black leather coat swishing dramatically around him. "How do I look?" And yes, Cisco decided, he was never letting either of them near a TV again.

"Like a deranged, leather-clad wannabe villain with flowers in his hair, Heidi," Cisco said, not that his double was listening to him.

Eobard looked up at Francisco with an amused smile. "Very pretty," he said earnestly. Cisco rolled his eyes and turned away from them. He rifled through the tools on the table, unable to find what he was looking for in the first place. Better to say not even able to remember what he wanted. Too distracted by the flowers and their resident evil boyfriend's obnoxious flirting and the acrid taste in his mouth. He told himself that it was just disgust at the overly saccharine affection those two shared.

"You really think so?" Cisco heard Reverb ask coyly. He really needed to get out of here, nevermind whatever he had been searching for in the first place. That tone of voice never boded well for his state of mind or dress. Eobard hummed and there was a rustling of clothes. Cisco turned back to them, ready to announce how done he was with this and how he was going to leave them alone now, with their kinky, kinky sex life involving flowers. Except that he was pinned by two pairs of equally intent eyes on him.

Eobard had gotten up too and looped an arm around Francisco, both of them facing him and looking at him like he was a particularly tasty snack.

"Hm, I think it's a good statement. That you're a man who is not afraid of anything," Eobard whispered into Reverb's ear, but his eyes were fixed steadily on Cisco. There was heat rising up in Cisco's cheek and something warm settled low in his stomach. No, oh no. He wasn't going to get seduced by an intense look and badly botched Firefly references. He was so not. Except Francisco was looking just as intensely at him. Cisco shifted uncomfortably and tried to get behind the chair next to him. It was like being hunted by two hungry lions. Francisco cocked his head contemplatively and leaned back against Eobard.

"What do you think, wouldn't he look pretty with flowers in his hair too?"

"No, he would not," Cisco snapped back for himself. Because, no, no, no. Not that it stopped Eobard watching him with a small smile playing around his lips. Or Francisco's lips from twitching upward in amusement.

"Cisco," Eobard said softly, and it was this voice that fucked him up most. Not the sexy drawl, not the confident cadence, but the soft tone that creeped under your skin and settled there.

"I said no," he said, but it came out pathetically weak. He was so going to cave to these two madmen, wasn't he?

Francisco disentangled himself from Eobard's grip and swaggered over to Cisco. Of course he had a swagger, it was like a requirement for sexy supervillains, Cisco was sure of it. "Come on, it'll be fun," he drawled and held out his hand. Dear god, could they just stop with those voices? It was ridiculous. Or it would've been if he didn't also devour Cisco with his eyes.

Cisco made a low disgusted sound in the back of his throat and shrugged, but he did take the offered hand. It wasn't like he was being seduced over to the dark side or joining them in their deranged quests. He was only signing up for getting flowers woven into his hair and mindblowing sex. Yeah, that was reasonable.

Francisco drew him in, one hand on his jaw and kissed him, open mouthed and languidly. Cisco let himself get lost in the unhurried easiness of the kiss, arousal spreading through his body slowly and throughougly. There was a nudge at the back of his knees and another hand on his shoulder guiding him down. Francisco only broke the kiss when Cisco was firmly seated on the chair he had tried to find cover behind earlier.

Eobard extracted the hand from Cisco's shoulder and carded it through Cisco's hair. "I'm thinking snowdrops," he said absentmindedly, probably more aimed at himself than at either Cisco or Francisco.

"Why can't I get poppies, too?" Cisco asked and Eobard gently tugged at his hair, gently enough that it felt insanely good, instead of hurting. "It's not your color," he said and Cisco wanted to protest, because him and Francisco were basically the same person, so why should it suit his doppelgänger but not him? But he was distracted by Francisco lowering himself to his knees and pushing Cisco's legs apart to fit himself between them. His elbows rested on Cisco's thighs and his fingers dug into his worn jeans.

Francisco looked up at them through long lashes and hummed in agreement. "Snowdrops it is. It'll go wonderfully with his hair." There was a gush of air, that blew a few strands of said hair over his shoulders.

"That so doesn't make sense," Cisco groused and felt compulseviley driven to play with the end of Francisco's braid, careful to not disturb the poppies in his hair. They did make a nice contrast to his doppelgängers black hair. Francisco playfully nipped at his wrist.

"You'll see," Francisco assured him. Just then another gust of wind announced the Reverse Flash's return. From picking flowers. Cisco wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of that particular imagine, but it caught in his throat as Eobard tangled his hand again in his hair and pulled his head back. Cisco blinked up at him and felt strangely vulnearble like this. His neck bared and his legs splayed open with two supervillains trapping him in. It was also unbelievably hot, all this attention focused on him and him alone. Eobard took up a brush and carefully disentangled Cisco's long hair, parting it as needed for the French braid he seemed to have in mind.

"Where did you learn to do that anyway?" Cisco asked, unable to keep the question down that had clawed it's way to the forefront of his mind. Eobard's fingers stilled for a moment, before resuming their work. "Here and there," he said flippantly, but Cisco called it a blatant lie. There was a story to it and he would find out. Perhaps not now, but later. Francisco dug his fingers warningly into Cisco's thigh and usually he would've ignored it, but he also more felt than saw Francisco's other hand reaching down and gently squeeze Eobard's ankle.

Cisco snapped his mouth shut and felt more uncomfortable than he had ever walking in on them in the past. Sex and this weird instant attraction between them was one thing, but this right here, this little display of affection and intimacy, that was something else entirely.

It made his heart constrict and the corners of his eyes burn. Because why? Why was it Francisco that got the trust that Cisco should've earned years ago. He wanted to get out all of a sudden, declare that he had changed his mind and just leave these two to their own devices.

But before he could push them away, Francisco mouthed at his dick through the worn out material at his crotch and Cisco yelped.

"You think too much," Francisco complained mildly and gave him a wicked grin, "Stop it." His fingers undid the buttons of his jeans deftly for better access and Cisco's brain short-circuited for a moment. He wanted to bury his hands into the soft hair on Francisco's head, for several reasons at once.

Eobard tilted Cisco's head back a bit further. "Behave," he murmured, "Both of you. I'm not yet finished." He smiled down at Cisco, warm and dangerous. "And we do want Cisco to look pretty for us."

"Yes we do," Francisco said, his thumb lazily drawing circles on Cisco's thighs. "And you'll look so pretty for us, won't you, Cisco?" Cisco's cheeks flushed with heat and anger.

"Screw you," he muttered back, "both of you." He felt Francisco's slow smile against the skin of his lower belly.

"That's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Neither Harry nor Barry were ever invited into the evil menage-a-trois. The evil boyfriends like to mess with Harry, though. Barry wasn't invited because Francisco is not convinced that getting the guy involved his boyfriend was obsessed with for decades is a good idea. Cisco eventually clues in on that. But that would be another story, which I have sadly no time to write.


End file.
